Heart accepted
by Naoki Ichigo
Summary: Ye Xiu calls little Zhou over for a little talk. The ending was kind of unexpected. (Ye Xiu/Zhou Zekai; ZhouYe)


Nervously Zhou Zekai stood in front of the closed door. Behind said door was the temporary office of the team coach known as Ye Xiu. Just a little while ago they had finished their post-match analysis and had gone to rest. However, before Zhou Zekai could even start to relax, Sun Xiang had delivered him a message from Ye Xiu. And now he stood in front of the closed door and was unsure, whether to open it or not. He couldn't think of a good reason, why Ye Xiu wanted to talk to him. During their analysis no one had pointed out any severe mistake from Zhou Zekai's side during the match. There was no way that the whole team missed a severe mistake, except for Ye Xiu. Had he done something bad outside of their match? Due to his nature, Zhou Zekai barely interacted with the team members of the opposing teams – he even barely interacted with his own teammates. Maybe someone had misunderstood his shyness and was offended by it? Or was it because of something he had said during the post-match interview?

The minutes passed by quickly and he couldn't come up with a reason for Ye Xiu calling him over. However, he knew that it didn't matter, whether he knew the reason why or not, since either way he couldn't escape the meeting. He may be able to postpone it for a while, but sooner or later, Ye Xiu surely would come and search for him and then things might be worse. Until now no pro player had seen an angry Ye Xiu, but they all were sure that they never wanted to see an angry Ye Xiu. Huang Shaotian sometimes told them stories about an angry Yu Wenzhou. Those stories were terrifying! Perfect for a horror movie. The calmer the person, the more terrifying when angry, right? Both, Yu Wenzhou and Ye Xiu, seemed to be an endless ocean of calmness and patience. But what if this calmness and patience wasn't endless? What if their reach the end of it? Zhou Zekai didn't want an answer to the last question. Hopefully, they never reached the end of Ye Xiu's calmness and patience.  
Taking a deep breath Zhou Zekai opened the door and entered the room behind.

The room wasn't all too big. It was enough for a desk and a couch. Ye Xiu obviously sat at the desk, starring at the monitor in front of him. When Zhou Zekai entered, he shortly looked up. One hadn't had to be a genius to know that Ye Xiu was playing Glory right now.  
"Take a seat, little Zhou. I'll have this finished soon."  
Silently little Zhou closed the door behind him and hesitantly walked towards the couch to sit down. His gaze was fixed on the ground. Besides the tapping and clicking of the keyboard and mouse, the room was silent. Under different circumstances he wouldn't mind it, but now this silence was extremely uncomfortable. His hands were sweating. Playing with his sleeves or the hem of his clothes was an old habit of his that he thought had given up upon a long time ago, yet it was resurfacing right now.  
The minutes passed. What was Ye Xiu doing? Clearing a dungeon? Fighting a wild boss? PK? It must be a tough opponent. Ye Xiu probably wasn't in a dungeon. Even when he was with an experienced group, they still would communicate a bit with each other through the voice chat, wouldn't they? It had been a long time, since he himself had been in a dungeon. And a fight against a wild boss wouldn't be so silent as well, right? So, Ye Xiu must be in the arena. But who would he fight there? Most opponents that could pose a threat to Ye Xiu were currently enjoying their free time – reading, sleeping, eating or other not Glory related things.  
As much as Zhou Zekai wished those questions would distract him, it didn't work out as wished. The opponent was probably Han Wenqing. That old man would never get tired of fighting Ye Xiu and could give the other one a hard time.

The tapping and clicking suddenly died down. Zhou Zekai froze. Now it was time to find out the reason, why he had been called over. He could hear how the headset was put down on the desk and a chair pushed back. The best was to apologize for whatever he may have done wrong. When he apologized, Ye Xiu wouldn't be too angry with him, right? He never meant any harm to the team with his actions, it was just that he didn't know at the moment what exactly he had done wrong. Ye Xiu was a patience man that was willing to teach those around him, as long as those around him were willing to learn – and Zhou Zekai was willing.  
"You've done well, little Zhou", Ye Xiu said.  
"I'm sorry", little Zhou responded.  
A short moment so silence followed. A short moment in which Zhou Zekai realized what the other one had just said, what he himself had just said.  
"Well, I must say, this is kind of a unique, but interesting, reply to my praise. I hope you know that there is no reason to apologize when getting praised. It's nothing to apologize for."  
"Huh?"  
Zhou Zekai looked up. Confusion must have been written all over his face.  
"I said, you've done well, little Zhou. Did you hear me? I praised you."  
He has done well? Where? During the match? Yes, he had done well there, but they all had already agreed upon that during the analysis. Calling him here, just to say that again was a bit over the top, wasn't it?

While talking Ye Xiu leant against the desk. Zhou Zekai was confused and didn't know where to look or what to do or say. A soft laugh could be heard. Was Ye Xiu laughing at him? Was the other one just joking with him? What the hell had he done to deserve this?  
"I'm not talking about the match. You've done well there as well, but that was to be expected of you. I'm talking about the post-match interview. Although I knew you had it in you, I never expected you would let it out to the press. You should have seen the faces of the others. Priceless. Honestly, I never thought that big eyed Wang's eyes could get any bigger."  
Slowly a smile formed itself on Zhou Zekai's lips. Senior Ye Xiu was happy with him! But what had he done in the post-match interview? Truth be told, Zhou Zekai couldn't remember anything that he had done during the interview. Before he went there, he had decided to say more than usual to leave a good impression. The reporter in China were used to him, but before that he received a lot of criticism for speaking so little – had been accused of being arrogant and stupid. However, nowadays everyone knew that he was just not a man of many words and more or less accepted him. Unfortunately, the international press wouldn't have the time to get used to him and who knew what they would think and write. So, in the end, Zhou Zekai did his best to give more than two word answers. Seemingly he had succeeded and was praised for it by Ye Xiu.  
"I think, you deserve a little reward for your change. And I hope, you will keep up with your knew attitude."

The space between the two men was easily overcome – just a few steps were enough for Ye Xiu to stand in front of Zhou Zekai. Ye Xiu bend down a little bit and lifted Zekai's chin up a bit. Usually it was the other one, who was taller, but due the fact that Ye Xiu was standing, while Zekai sat on the couch, the role were reserved at the moment. The later one looked confused again, while the former's expression was only filled with amusement.  
Soft and warm lips were gently place on Zhou Zekai's. Confusion turned into surprise and later transformed into happiness. Sadly the kiss only lasted for a short moment. Before Zekai could react in anyway, Ye Xiu pulled away. A knock on the door drew Ye Xiu's attention and rendered the already speechless Zekai even more speechless.  
"I'll take me leave now. You should also go back to your room and rest. See you later, little Zhou."  
And with that Ye Xiu left the room, leaving a speechless, surprised and confused little Zhou behind. Said speechless, surprised and confused little Zhou stared into the void – did this just happen? Had senior Ye Xiu really just given him a kiss? Had their lips really met? Was this a dream or reality? Had he died and gone to heaven?  
If he had known that saying a few more words, would earn him a kiss from his beloved senior, he would have beat his shyness down a long time ago! So, did this mean that whenever he overcame his shyness, he would receive a kiss from Ye Xiu? In this case, he would talk all day and night from now on!

Slowly Zhou Zekai raised his hands to cover his face, to cover that foolish grin on his face. If someone saw him now, one would think he had lost his mind. Who knew, maybe he really had lost his mind.  
"Aww."  
He sunk deeper into the couch until he laid sideways on it, his face hidden behind his hands. Ye Xiu had given him his first kiss! Did this mean that Ye Xiu also had feelings for him? Did this mean that Ye Xiu knew of his feelings? Did this mean that he had a chance with his love for Ye Xiu? Joy and happiness overflow his body and Zekai didn't know how to express it, where to put those feelings. He needed proof that all of this had really happened, that it wasn't just dream! Quickly he pulled his phone from his pocket and opened his Weibo. Faster than ever he tipped a short messages, which he probably would regret someday, but he didn't care – he only cared about his first kiss and that his love was returned.

"Heart accepted"


End file.
